


Retrouvailles

by LeiaFavaz



Series: Le Noël de Dante [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Drabble Merthur post-canon
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Le Noël de Dante [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072826
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Retrouvailles

**Author's Note:**

> Joyeux Noël Merlin ! 
> 
> Bonne lecture tous le monde !

Des siècles durant, il avait attendu son retour. Appréhender le moment où il se retrouverait à nouveau devant son roi, son ami, et bien plus encore. Tous ce temps passé n’avait jamais éteint totalement éteins les sentiments qu’il avait eu pour le blond. Merlin avait pu le réalisé, loin de lui ; il aimait Arthur…

Désormais, ils étaient à nouveau, face à face, dans le monde moderne. Tous s’effaçait, plus rien ne comptait. Ils étaient à nouveau ensemble. Le brun voulait faire ce pas, et comme dans tous les films, franchir la distance qui séparait son corps, saisir le blond dans ses bras, et l’embrasser… Mais il n’osait pas.

Ce fut Arthur, qui osa.


End file.
